1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to systems and methods for effecting product quality control. More specifically, the present invention relates to systems and methods for maintaining overall product quality during a product's operation and support, including warranty and contract service.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many products are assembled from a complex array of components that are consumable and/or subject to wear. One such product is a computer laser printer for which toner is a consumable component. Laser printers and copiers include image drums, transfer belts, fuser, and air filters that wear, or degrade, with use. During the life cycle of such a product, it typically becomes necessary for the end user to replace worn or consumed components. End users typically have a selection of competitively available replacement parts, original equipment manufacturer (OEM) and third party suppliers to choose from. Consequently, during such a product's life cycle, third party components are often installed into, or used in conjunction with, the manufacturer's products.
However, in many systems, a complex relationship between individual components and subsystems is carefully contemplated to provide a level of performance that meets product specifications throughout the operational life thereof. Unfortunately, as is well known in the art, third party products are often not designed and manufactured to the same standards as “factory authorized” components. These substandard components often lead to a diminution in the performance of the system and necessitate claims for service on the product. Where warranty service or service under a contract, is provided by the OEM or its designated agent, the OEM or its agent must often bear an unfair cost burden.
Original product suppliers have attempted to deal with the aforementioned problems with warranty and service contracts written to exclude coverage where sub-standard replacement parts or consumables are used. However, even if this technique is employed, it does not eliminate the cost of sending service personnel to the end user site. And, it can be difficult to determine when sub-standard components are, or have been, used. Also, it is not unheard of for end users to employ the use of substandard components leading to the need for a service call, only to substitute an original quality component just prior to arrival of the service technician.
Another aspect of this problem is the case where the end user replaces consumables into the original quality container, thus making it very difficult to determine when sub-standard quality consumables have been used. This often arises when end users “drill and fill” toner cartridges in laser printers and liquid ink cartridges in inkjet printers.
Thus there is a need in the art for systems and/or methods for allowing original equipment manufacturers, service providers and end users to determine if substandard components have been substituted for OEM equipment laser in inkjet printers and copiers and other devices and systems.